(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2- and 3-aminomethyl-6-arylcarbonyl-2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazines which are useful as analgesic agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Brennan and Saxton, Tetrahedron Lett. 26 (14), 1769-72 (1985) and Tetrahedron 43 (1), 191-205 (1987) disclose compounds having the structures: ##STR1## as intermediates in the total synthesis of the alkaloid obscurinervidine.
French Application No. 2,567,126, published Jan. 10, 1986, discloses the compound having the formula: ##STR2## useful as an intermediate for the preparation of compounds having antidepressant activity.
Thus, so far as the inventors are aware, compounds of the 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazine class are not known to have utility for any purpose except as synthetic intermediates, and furthermore, so far as is known, such compounds having a arylcarbonyl function in any position or an aminoalkyl function in any position other than the 6-position are unknown.